


Тайны глухой чащи

by F_D



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Horror, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В какое дело можно ввязаться, если однажды заблудишься в лесу. </p><p>Tolal AU, modern! AU, supernatural! AU, human! Мефистофель, смена рода деятельности, все персонажи являются совершеннолетними, Дэшвуду - 23 года, Мефистофелю - 25 лет, частичный ретеллинг фильма «Руины».</p><p>Написано на ЗФБ-2015 в соавторстве с *Chiquitita*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайны глухой чащи

Тусклый свет фонарика выдернул из темноты клубок причудливо переплетенных веток, зарябил и погас.  
Дэшвуд встряхнул его раз, другой, и без того отчетливо зная, что это бесполезно.  
Молодой человек коротко и равно выдохнул, сунул его в карман и поднял взгляд.  
Очертания старого дома на колесах впереди были вполне отчетливыми, и он двинулся вперед, стараясь идти только прямо, не отступая с дороги ни на шаг.  
Глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте, и ему даже удавалось не спотыкаться о многочисленные камни и ветки.  
Непросто, должно быть, было сюда проехать.  
Дэшвуд остановился, вытащил из кармана джинсов телефон. Экран исправно светился, но связи не было.  
С пути он сбился около часа назад, и этот трейлер был первым намеком на цивилизацию.  
Ночевать на траве под открытым небом отчаянно не хотелось, и он ускорил шаг, попутно удивившись тому, что внутри, судя по всему, темно.  
Хлипкое сооружение не внушало доверия. Судя по облупившейся краске и покосившейся двери, трейлер забросили несколько лет назад. Однако другого выбора у Дэшвуда не было. К тому же, он сомневался, что внутри его может поджидать что-то хуже паутины и муравьев. На всякий случай нащупав складной нож в потайном кармане куртки, Дэшвуд наконец толкнул дверь. Та поддалась с трудом, и ему пришлось упереться плечом, чтобы попасть внутрь.  
Как и ожидалось, в нос тут же ударил запах пустоты и тлена.  
— Есть кто-нибудь? — на всякий случай крикнул он, но ответа, разумеется, не получил.  
Дэшвуд продвинулся вперед, осторожно ступая и пытаясь одновременно смотреть под ноги и по сторонам.  
Затхлый воздух стал неприятно сладковатым, но Дэшвуд решил, что дело в испорченных когда-то давно продуктах.  
Он все же осторожно ступил в комнату. На диване осталась валяться не то куча тряпья, не то...  
Усмехнувшись собственным мыслям, и снова полез в карман за телефоном, чтобы рассмотреть лучше.  
Подобные места просто созданы, чтобы вызывать глупые страхи.  
Любопытно все же, почему хозяева ушли так поспешно и не вернулись?

Светящийся экран был плохой заменой фонарику, но Дэшвуду все же удалось лучше разглядеть груду тряпья на диване. Истлевшая, но еще не расползшаяся на нитки одежда, обтягивающая полуразложившееся тело. Осознав увиденное, Дэшвуд сдавленно выругался и чуть не выронил телефон. Инстинкт самосохранения проснулся мгновенно, заставив отступить назад.

Он пятился, пока не наткнулся спиной на дверной косяк.  
Это чуть отрезвило.  
Дэшвуд быстро огляделся. Тело очевидно пролежало здесь долго, а значит, если это и было убийство, едва ли кто-то до сих пор остается поблизости.  
Но почему запах?..  
Он развернулся, осторожно направляясь к выходу

Половицы скрипели под ногами, усиливая гнетущее ощущение. Спускаясь с крыльца, Дэшвуд, споткнувшись, чуть не упал. Одновременно хотелось и убраться подальше, и исследовать местность вокруг трейлера. Свежий воздух все-таки отрезвил Дэшвуда, и он, несмотря на некстати проснувшееся любопытство, отошел на безопасное состояние. О страшной находке следовало сообщить по возвращении в город, а самому оставить как можно меньше следов своего пребывания здесь. Он нервно усмехнулся, подумав, что несмотря на давность преступления, мог бы вполне сойти за подозреваемого. В этот момент неподалеку что-то глухо затрещало, и Дэшвуд тут же обернулся на звук, подобравшись.

В темноте ему померещилось движение — очевидно, просто качнулась крупная ветка, но Дэшвуд продолжал стоять, внимательно вглядываясь в том направлении, откуда донесся звук.

Что-то зашуршало, словно по траве проползло что-то крупное. Здравый смысл убеждал отступить подальше, что Дэшвуд и сделал, не рискнув, впрочем, приблизиться к кустам позади.  
Он насколько мог поспешно пошел по дороге прочь от жутковатого места. А потом сорвался с места и малодушно побежал.  
Дыхание сбилось, но остановился Дэшвуд только заметив впереди огонек.  
Сердце колотилось отчаянно громко.  
Какого?.. Кого еще могло сюда занести?  
Кто-то сбился с дороги так же, как и он сам? Или он ошибся, предположив, что опасности нет?

Он остановился, переводя дыхание, не приближаясь к огню. Если в окрестностях действительно бродит преступник, то нет никакого смысла лихорадочно искать выход. Проще затаиться и переждать, успокоиться и выбрать незаметную тропу, чтобы выбраться. Рассудив так, Дэшвуд заметно успокоился, обругав себя за неразумный поступок. Ну как подросток, в самом деле. Шагов и шорохов не было слышно, лишь огонь продолжал гореть.

— Выходи, какие бы у тебя ни были намерения, — раздался негромкий, едва ли не меланхоличный голос. — Темнота не располагает.

От неожиданности Дэшвуд сглотнул, поморщился, но, выдохнув, осторожно вышел вперед, осматриваясь. Впереди его не ждало ничего необычного. Небольшая поляна, освещенная светом костра, походная палатка неподалеку и незнакомец, невозмутимо поддерживающий огонь. Картина казалась привычной и мирной, если не вспоминать о страшной находке в трейлере позади. Дэшвуд даже протер глаза, чтобы убедиться, что не спит.  
Парень, едва ли многим старше его самого, оглядел его так же внимательно, а потом сделал короткий приглашающий жест.  
— Присаживайся. Ты, кажется, замерз.  
Дэшвуд выдохнул с шумом, настороженно огляделся, но опустился на предложенное место.  
— Да нет, — чуть рассмеявшись, ответил он. Его скорее перетрясло от прилива страха, но Дэшвуд не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь это видел. — Живешь здесь? — спросил он, не подумав.  
Парень хмыкнул и потянулся к лежащему тут же термосу.  
— Последние пару ночей, пожалуй. А ты, я смотрю, к ночлегу не готовился?  
Он протянул Дэшвуду кружку, на дне которой плескалась темная жидкость.  
Тот принял кружку, но присмотрелся и принюхался — мало ли что? Уловив запах алкоголя, он хмыкнул, но пить не рискнул. От такого количества захмелеть он не мог, но парень казался ему подозрительным.  
— Любишь природу? — как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался Дэшвуд, вытянув ноги к огню, и тут же ответил. — Сложно готовиться к ночлегу, когда не предполагаешь провести ночь в таком месте. — О трейлере он предусмотрительно молчал, хотя спросить хотелось.  
— И когда странные незнакомцы предлагают тебе согреться, — парень хмыкнул, отметив, что он не пьет. — Не слишком. Но иногда выбора не остается.  
Дэшвуд хрипло рассмеялся и снова покосился на кружку.  
— Ты заблудился или как? — спросил он снова, повернувшись к невольному собеседнику.  
— Скажем так, я забрался сюда ради удовольствия, — парень сел, вытянув ноги. — Но задержался дольше, чем планировал. А ты, видимо, не можешь найти дорогу.  
— Верно, — выдохнул Дэшвуд, невзначай рассматривая его. Впрочем, ничего странного в облике незнакомца не замечалось.  
— Даже фонарик сел, — мрачно усмехнулся он и, на всякий случай, вытащил тот и потряс. Но чуда не произошло, свет так и не зажегся. — Но надеюсь выйти отсюда к утру. А ты?

— И телефон наверняка не работает, — парень сочувственно, и как показалось Дэшвуду, отчасти саркастично, покивал. — А я планирую поспать и убраться отсюда на рассвете.  
Он протянул Дэшвуду руку, чуть приподнявшись.  
— Мефистофель.  
— Естественно, — хмуро согласился Дэшвуд. — В принципе, разумно. Если сну ничего не помешает.  
Услышав имя, он не смог не улыбнуться. Хотя оно вполне могло оказаться и прозвищем.  
— Дэшвуд, — ответил он, привычно представляясь по фамилии и пожал протянутую руку.

— Приятное знакомство, не находишь? — Мефистофель хмыкнул, неопределенно кивнув в сторону, с которой появился его нечаянный собеседник. — Если эта штука не потревожит твой сон, думаю, ночь пройдет тихо.

— Какая штука? — нахмурился Дэшвуд, не успев отреагировать на фразу о знакомстве. Он тут же обернулся, напряженно всматриваясь в темноту.

— Ты ведь был в доме на колесах. — Мефистофель взял термос, повертел в руках, и налил себе немного. Он не спрашивал, а утверждал.

— Был, — ответил Дэшвуд. — Ты ведь не заглядывал в него? — добавил он, чуть поежившись.

— Заглянул, — голос Мефистофеля остался все таким же невозмутимым. — Неприятная картина, не правда ли?  
Он одним глотком осушил содержимое кружки и коротко отсалютовал ею Дэшвуду.  
— Не волнуйся, коньяк не отравлен.  
— И спокойно вернулся на место ночлега? — с подозрением спросил Дэшвуд, еще раз заглянув в кружку. Секунду подумав, он последовал примеру Мефистофеля.  
— А что еще? — Тот только пожал плечами. — Не думаю, что те двое нас тронут.

— Они-то нет, — согласился Дэшвуд, заметив про себя, что коньяк пришелся кстати. — А вот звуки в тех зарослях мне совсем не понравились. Ты не замечал ничего странного?

— Ничего конкретного. — Парень оперся на заведенные назад руки, рассматривая его откровенно оценивающим взглядом. — Звуки, шорохи. Может быть, даже задержусь здесь еще на денек, чтобы посмотреть поближе. Хотя, чем бы оно ни было, оно умно, или просто осторожно.

Дэшвуд коротко усмехнулся, почувствовав знакомый энтузиазм.

— Не хочешь взглянуть сейчас? Вдвоем безопаснее. Или отправишься спать?

— Я собирался утром, — Мефистофель выразительно качнул кружкой. — Коньяк прекрасен, но он плохой советчик. Почему бы не отдохнуть, если у тебя есть на это время и обстоятельства располагают?

Не удержавшись, Дэшвуд коротко рассмеялся.

— Ты прав. Можно и отдохнуть, если оно не вздумает напасть ночью. Может, ему не понравилось, что два раза за такое короткое время кто-то наведывался в этот дом.

— Если только оно верит в случайности, — Мефистофель коротко рассмеялся. — Я, например, верю, что всему свое время. Как ты здесь оказался?

— А может, для него это не случайность. — Дэшвуд пожал плечами. — Решил выбраться на прогулку, — добавил он, — но не рассчитал время и сбился с дороги. Ты часто здесь бываешь? Или первый раз?

— А я наткнулся на интересную цепочку смертей и бесследных исчезновений в этом лесу. — Парень непонятно чему улыбнулся. — Может быть, пропавшим пора появиться снова? Пусть даже такими, — он коротко кивнул в ту сторону, где предположительно должен был находиться трейлер.

Дэшвуд заинтересованно прислушался:  
— Вот как? Расскажешь подробнее?

— Это больше догадки. Тот не вернулся, этого нашли мертвым на дороге. Кстати, те двое в фургоне...ты же видел, что их двое, да? Очень похоже на одну супружескую пару, отправившуюся сюда на выходные в прошлом году.  
Мефистофель снова потянулся к термосу, но налил так же мало.  
— Эксперты в недоумении, — ни трупного запаха, и никаких жидкостей в организме жертв. Разве не интересно?

— Еще как интересно, — кивнул Дэшвуд, весь обратившись в слух. — Даже жаль, что я ничего об этом не слышал. А ты кто? — спросил он, повергнувшись к Мефистофелю. — Ведешь расследование или просто интересуешься неопознанным?

— Я журналист, — тот даже рассмеялся коротко и низко, видя такой интерес. — В маленькой "желтой" газетенке. Чупакабры и НЛО меня слегка утомили.  
— Это вполне может стать сенсацией, — вновь кивнул Дэшвуд, поднеся кружку к губам. — Главное, не попасться этому на зуб или что у него там.  
— Производственные травмы никто еще не отменял, — Мефистофель отсалютовал ему кружкой и выпил залпом.  
— И лучше все-таки обойтись без них, — заметил Дэшвуд, допивая свою порцию коньяка. — Тебе раньше попадалось что-нибудь подобное?  
— Ничего действительного сверхъестественного, как правило. — Мефистофель странно внимательно проследил за движением его горла, когда парень глотал.  
Дэшвуд допил, не обратив внимания на его взгляд.  
Мефистофель с коротким смешком качнул головой:  
— А сам ты чем занимаешься?  
— Ничем особенным, — вновь пожал тот плечами.  
Мефистофель задумчиво хмыкнул, но ответить ему не дал негромкий скрежет с другой стороны поляны. Дэшвуд сразу обернулся на звук и замер, настороженно присматриваясь.  
Мефистофель обернулся тоже, даже чуть приподнялся.  
Над поляной снова повисла тишина, в которой Дэшвуд услышал его ответ:  
— Так пошли, не проблема.  
И сразу же звук повторился снова, будто что-то проползло по земле как огромная змея, быстро и юрко, скрываясь в лесу.

Дэшвуд не заставил себя долго ждать. Почти сразу поднявшись, он поправил задравшуюся куртку и, кивнул Мефистофелю.  
— У тебя есть с собой фонарик или что-то подобное?

— Подожди, — тот тоже поднялся, но не так поспешно. — Чем бы оно ни было, спешка его может нервировать.  
Он поднял с земли большой фонарь, больше похожий на мини-прожектор

— Да ты запасся всем необходимым, — заметил Дэшвуд, но спешить не стал. Он замер в ожидании, пока нечто не проявит себя снова.

Мефистофель стоял рядом с ним, напряженный и готовый, кажется, ринуться в погоню или в бой, но звук все не повторялся.

— Оно кажется мне разумным, — прошептал Дэшвуд. Тот кивнул, вновь прислушиваясь. Неведомое нечто словно замерло снова, как будто выжидая. — Интересно, как оно действует? — прошептал Дэшвуд. — Есть ли у него логика?  
Неожиданно звук повторился, но тише, чем был. Что-то зашелестело, зашуршало, словно само осматривалось на месте.  
— Включай осторожно, — произнес Дэшвуд одними губами. Мефистофель хмыкнул, но последовал его совету. Луч фонаря осветил заросли, сплетения ветвей. На первый взгляд ничего особенного не было, но Дэшвуд, присмотревшись, заметил: — Назови меня сумасшедшим, но вон те ветви, кажется, ползут сами по себе.  
Мефистофель проследил за его взглядом. Втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, и чуть слышно выругался.  
Он чуть повел фонарем и не осталось уже никаких сомнений, когда ветки, на которые указал Дэшвуд, все с тем же шелестом скользнули в темноту.  
— Блядь, — с чувством прошептал Дэшвуд, делая шаг вперед.  
Он даже протер глаза, чтобы убедиться, что ему не показалось.  
— Ты это видел? — спросил он, взглянув на Мефистофеля. — Посвети еще.  
Мефистофель поднял фонарь, провожая ускользающие назад во тьму ветки ярким лучом.  
Стебли походили на змей, и ему тоже стало не по себе.  
— Что это...за?..  
Он рванулся вперед, чтобы посмотреть поближе, но Дэшвуд схватил его за плечо.  
— Куда? С этим точно лучше дождаться утра. Они...уходят?  
— Уходят, — голос Мефистофеля прозвучал странно холодно. — Значит, еще не решили.  
Он будто не хотя сел, и подумав, выключил свет.

Сердце Дэшвуда билось часто и сильно.  
Он опустился на траву рядом со своим нечаянным компаньоном, пожалуй, даже слишком близко, но выползший не хуже зловещих стеблей, откуда-то изнутри страх, оказался сильнее понятий о приличиях и здравого смысла.  
— Что это была за хрень? — он взглянул на Мефистофеля и сам потянулся к термосу, качнув им. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что то, что мы видели, не его вина.  
— Надежда есть всегда, — Мефистофель хмыкнул, взял кружки. — Знаешь, о чем я только что подумал? — спросил он, разливая. — Эта штука появилась, когда мы заговорили громче. Может, им просто не нравятся шумные чужаки в их лесу? Как считаешь?

Он легонько стукнул краем своей кружки о кружку Дэшвуда, которую тот держал крепко, поставив на ладонь.  
— Значит, постараемся лишних звуков не издавать, — тот хмыкнул, и на этот раз осушил коньяк одним глотком.  
Алкоголь обжег горло, и в голове чуть прояснилось.  
— Давай спать, — Мефистофель все с таким же отстраненно-мрачным видом поставил кружку и поднялся.

Он поднялся, и кивнув Дэшвуду, направился к палатке.  
Тот тоже поднялся, и подхватив свой рюкзак, направился вслед за ним.  
Под толстым брезентом звуки леса, негромкие и вроде бы, вполне естественные, но все же заставляющие насторожиться, отдалились, создавая ощущение относительной безопасности.  
Мефистофель снял куртку, оставшись в водолазке и вытертых джинсах, и положил ее под голову.  
— Устраивайся. И попробуй уснуть — завтра твоя свежая голова нам понадобится.  
Дэшвуд ответил кивком и лег.  
Тело стало постепенно расслабляться, но сон не шел.

Он лежал, прислушиваясь к мерному и глубокому дыханию Мефистофеля, по которому не понять было, спит ли он.  
"Странный парень, — подумал Дэшвуд с беззвучной ухмылкой. — Вероятно, даже опасный. И все же наделенный удивительным магнетизмом".  
Он чуть повернул голову и столкнулся с обжигающим взглядом.  
— Я же просил поспать, — напомнил Мефистофель тихо, почти не шевеля губами, но Дэшвуд понял.  
— Ты потрясающе спокоен, — откликнулся он так же едва слышно.  
— Если я буду лежать и бояться, это ничему не поможет. — Парень едва заметно дернул плечом. — Нам либо повезет, либо нет. Но с ясной головой легче подтолкнуть удачу.  
Дэшвуд не сдержал усмешку.  
— Странный ты, — все же произнес он чуть слышно, и в ответ получил скупое, единственно возможное в таком положении пожатие плечами:  
— Мне положено.  
— Это почему положено? — хмыкнул Дэшвуд, устраиваясь удобнее.  
Мефистофель коротко пожал плечами:  
— Я занимаюсь странными вещами.  
Дэшвуд задержал на нем взгляд, но решил ничего не отвечать. Как ни странно, такой ответ его устроил.  
Какое-то время они лежали молча, глядя в темную ткань вместо неба над головой.  
Дэшвуд прикрыл глаза на секунду и подумал вдруг, что ощущение пусть иллюзорной, но безопасности давал ему вовсе не палатный брезент, а живой человек рядом. Живой и интригующий...  
Он шевельнулся и нечаянно задел Мефистофеля коленом.  
Тот не то хмыкнул тихонько, не то шумно выдохнул.  
А потом с нажимом положил ладонь на ногу Дэшвуда.  
— Успокойся.  
Почувствовав чужую руку на внутренней стороне своего бедра чуть выше колена, Дэшвуд распахнул глаза.  
Ничего не было в этом жесте, но отчего-то сердце пропустило удар.  
Мефистофель же продолжал дышать все так же ровно, но руку не убирал, будто хотел удержать Дэшвуда на месте, опасаясь, что тот сбежит.

Наконец его пальцы чуть дрогнули, сжимаясь, и пропали, оставив после себя ощущение неуютной прохлады.  
— Спи, — произнес он отрывисто и повернулся на бок спиной к соседу.  
Дэшвуд с легкой, блуждающей улыбкой на губах послушно закрыл глаза, почти тут же, как по волшебству, проваливаясь в сон.

Проспал он час или три, было не понять, но проснулся парень так же мгновенно, как и уснул, будто от толчка.  
Определить время даже примерно было невозможно, и до его слуха не доносилось никаких звуков.  
Секунду Дэшвуд лежал, вспоминая, где он находится. А потом почувствовал, как чужие пальцы легко, едва ощутимо, скользят по его разметавшемся во сне волосам.  
Словно угадав, что он проснулся, Мефистофель тихо выдохнул у него над ухом. Лежащий спиной к нему Дэшвуд видеть его лица не мог, как и не был уверен, что хочет повернуться.  
— Я подумал, — с волос кончики пальцев опустились на шею, остановились, будто считая пульс, — каким же авантюристом ты должен быть, чтобы вышло так, что ты оказался сегодня здесь? Или адреналинщиком? Или просто безумцем, а, Дэшвуд? Неужели совсем не страшно?  
— А тебе? — ответил Дэшвуд глухо вопросом на вопрос, и вверх по позвоночнику побежали мурашки, когда вместо пальцев шеи коснулись губы, теплые и сейчас уже настойчивые. Легко скользнули вверх, приласкали за ухом, обхватили мочку.  
Мефистофель снова погладил его волосы, чуть прикусил ухо.

Внутренняя дрожь поднялась откуда-то из живота, охватила все тело, будто только этого оно и ждало.  
Чутко отслеживающий реакцию Мефистофель придвинулся ближе, провел ладонью по его боку, оставив ладонь лежать на талии.  
— Так на какие же безумства ты способен? — спросил он с усмешкой, щекоча ухо дыханием, и, судя по тихому шуршанию, чуть приподнялся.  
Что произошло дальше, Дэшвуд, будто оглушенный, даже не понял толком, только горячие и очевидно опытные ладони уже скользнули по его телу — страстно, требовательно, трогая без малейшей застенчивости везде и сразу, но не проникая под одежду. Мефистофель больше не целовал, только... даже не трогал — лапал, откровенно, жадно, едва ли не грубо.

Дэшвуд опустил дрогнувшие ресницы и чуть запрокинул голову, инстинктивно прося больше, с губ сорвался судорожный вздох.  
— Тихо, — низкий шепот Мефистофеля опалил ухо горячим дыханием. — Мы же не хотим никого... привлечь?..

От этого голоса Дэшвуд будто поперхнулся воздухом, ставшим в одну секунду тяжелым и горячим, и Мефистофель чуть навалился сверху. Ладонь забралась под одежду, легла на живот, заводя немыслимо, прижимая его к телу Мефистофеля вплотную.  
Дэшвуд сдавленно охнул, почувствовав, как он возбужден, и тут же прикусил губу, испугавшись, что вышло слишком шумно.  
— Приподними голову, — прозвучало как в тумане, и он, охваченный густым и вязким возбуждением, решил последовать совету.  
Мефистофель снова шевельнулся, вытянул руку так, чтобы голова Дэшвуда легла в сгиб его локтя. Согревшаяся ладонь плотно легла на губы, а свободная рука ловко расстегнула джинсы. Пальцы, дразня, погладили бедро, вызывая новый судорожный, сдавленный из-за зажавшей рот ладони вздох.  
Дэшвуду послышался низкий, мрачный смешок над ухом, а потом Мефистофель крепко сжал его член, провел рукой вверх-вниз и зашептал на ухо.  
Смысл сказанного доходил плохо, но то, что Дэшвуд слышал, заставляло его почти стонать, мучительно, горячо краснея.  
Казалось, что кожа вот-вот расплавится, и он двинул бедрами, ловя прикосновения, потираясь о пах своего нежданного, но такого желанного сейчас любовника.

И вдруг ладонь пропала. Мефистофель пошевелился снова, приподнялся и развернул его, заставляя лечь на спину. Склонился ближе, так, что теперь их дыхание смешивалось, но целовать не стал.  
— Молчи, — выдохнул Мефистофель хрипло прямо в губы и соскользнул ниже, взял у основания и обхватил головку его члена губами, обсосал откровенно, на грани пошлости, и наконец принял его в рот полностью, тут же начав двигаться — сильно, ритмично, так, что на плотном брезенте палатки Дэшвуду померещились все звезды разом.

Чтобы не застонать в голос, пришлось прижать к губам на этот раз собственную ладонь. Дэшвуд судорожно дышал, помня только о том, что нельзя издать ни звука, боясь шевельнуться, чтобы не сорваться.

Мефистофель сжал его бедро — и парень сорвался, тихо и протяжно застонал... и кончил.  
Пальцы на бедре сжались сильнее, и тут же Мефистофель снова очутился сверху, взяв за запястье, отвел его руку ото рта и наконец поцеловал, так, что Дэшвуд ощутил на его губах собственный вкус.  
Кровь шумела в ушах, голова кружилась, но он подался вперед, рывком расстегнул на партнере джинсы.  
Глаза парня все еще лихорадочно блестели, но он выбился из сил, и потому уткнулся в шею Мефистофеля, сжимая его член и судорожно дыша.  
Так, лежа, опираясь на его плечо и влажно дыша в шею, Дэшвуд ласкал его обеими руками, торопливо, чуть нервно и непередаваемо страстно.

Мефистофель молчал, прерывисто дыша ему в затылок, и кончил быстро, сильно, изливаясь ему на руки и почти падая сверху, вплотную прижимаясь к Дэшвуду.

Какое-то время казалось, что все вокруг замерло, и единственным звуком в мире осталось их общее дыхание, тяжелое и влажное.  
— Что это... было?..— спросил Дэшвуд наконец насколько мог спокойно, будто речь шла о слишком резком коньяке, оказавшемся в тесноте, а не о случайном почти сексе с таинственным незнакомцем.  
Граничащее со страхом напряжение отпустило измученное тело, и сейчас он отдыхал, хотя и измученный тем, что было между ними только что и чему он не мог подобрать названия.  
— Порыв? — В шепоте Мефистофеля послышалась усталая, но довольная, странно светлая для этого человека улыбка. — Сброс адреналина?  
Он чуть отодвинулся, лег, опираясь на колоть, чтобы видеть лицо Дэшвуда.  
— Что-то сродни отдыху, я думаю. Зачем отказываться, если хочешь?

Тот хмыкнул в ответ так же тихо и снова прикрыл глаза.  
Разбудил его только проникнувший в палатку солнечный свет, такой яркий, каким он бывает лишь рано утром, когда солнце едва взошло.  
Дэшвуд сел, часто моргая, и через откинутый полог увидел Мефистофеля. Тот внимательно рассматривал что-то у себя под ногами; рядом лежала сумка с собранными вещами.  
Быстро приведя себя в надлежащий вид, Дэшвуд выбрался из палатки.  
— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал его журналист отстраненно, стремительно подходя ближе. — Ты уже способен воспринимать информацию?  
— Валяй, — Дэшвуд обвел поляну взглядом, подумав вдруг, не примерещилась ли ему прошлая ночь.

Мефистофель же продемонстрировал ему маленькую сухую веточку.  
— Что это? — Дэшвуд повертел ее в пальцах и поднял на парня испытующий — возможно, даже чересчур, — взгляд.  
— Единственное, кажется, засохшее растение в этом лесу. — Мефистофель пожал плечами, разворачиваясь, чтобы идти собирать палатку. — Поможешь?  
— Что значит "единственное"? — Дэшвуд присоединился к нему, рассуждая вслух, но стараясь делать это не громко. — Ни один организм не способен жить вечно.  
— Не получая дополнительной подпитки, — кивнул Мефистофель, сворачивая брезент. — В виде человеческих биологических жидкостей, к примеру. Как думаешь?  
— Думаю, нам лучше найти чащу. — Дэшвуд тоже был очень сосредоточен. — Там, где их много...  
—...они гораздо быстрее высосут из нас все соки, — Мефистофель наконец посмотрел на него. — Чужаков в самом сердце своей территории не потерпит никто. Я бы не потерпел. Между тем как у меня есть на тебя определенные планы после нашего маленького приключения. — Он снова занялся делом и, будто спохватившись, прибавил: — Если ты, разумеется, не против повторить.

Кажется, впервые в жизни Дэшвуд поймал себя на том, что едва ли не открыл рот, услышав такое, и тут же усмехнулся, качнул головой, одновременно восхищаясь такой простотой и ощущая, как изнутри поднимается нечто совсем неуместное — вызывающее кривоватую улыбку предвкушение.  
Собрав рюкзаки, Мефистофель закинул самый большой себе на плечо и кивнул:  
— Пошли.

Он пошел между деревьями так, будто точно знал, куда идти.  
Дэшвуд опустил на секунду взгляд, вспомнив, как бежал вчера, не разбирая пути, и удивляясь тому, как хорошо этот самый путь знает Мефистофель.  
Вскоре они вышли на дорогу, которая накануне привела Дэшвуда к трейлеру, и Мефистофель бросил на него быстрый взгляд.  
— Порядок?

— Да, — Дэшвуд кивнул, тоже ускоряя шаг.  
При дневном свете было отлично видно, что дом на колесах стоит тут давно, никак не меньше года.  
Дэшвуд глянул себе под ноги, а потом снова на трейлер, пытаясь понять, что показалось ему таким странным.  
Он чуть нахмурился и, когда они подошли ближе, остановился.  
Мефистофель прошел лишь пару шагов вперед, потом бросил сумки на землю, но не торопил, сочтя, что спутника тормозит пережитый вчера шок.  
Дэшвуд же медленно обошел фургон, посмотрел на шины.  
— Меф, посмотри.

Тот пошел на голос, даже не удивившись такому сокращению, и Дэшвуд кивнул, указывая на землю.  
Спущенная резина колес буквально тонула в зелени, на которой стояла машина. Крепкие ветки, подобно щупальцам, оплелись вокруг дисков, словно держа намертво свою добычу.  
Мефистофель присел на корточки, чтобы разглядеть лучше, но тронуть не решился.  
На долю секунды ему показалось, что из-под фургона раздается не то едва слышное шипение, не то шорох.  
— Пойдем. — Он выпрямился и решительно направился обратно.  
Рывком распахнув дверь, Мефистофель вошел внутрь, не обращая внимания на заскрипевший пол, и направился в комнату, где Дэшвуд вчера нашел тело.  
Сам Дэшвуд последовал за ним, в очередной раз отмечая про себя, как уверенно и решительно двигается напарник. Так, словно был здесь уже не раз.

Он прошел по узкому коридору дальше, туда, где должна была располагаться кухня.  
Невзирая на то, что утро было солнечным, внутри царил полумрак, и Дэшвуд с удивлением заметил, что растения успели пробиться и внутрь, отметил крепкие стебли вьюнка, оплетающие оконную раму

В крошечной, такой же полутемной кухне за столом так и сидела застывшая навек женщина — или то, что еще не так давно было ею.  
Дэшвуд застыл на пороге, пораженный этой картиной жуткой необъяснимой смерти в полной тишине.  
Мефистофель оказался прав: трупов действительно было два, и Дэшвуд подумал о том, как все случилось. Почему они умерли порознь? Счастливые молодые супруги на отдыхе. Остался ли мужчина в постели, в то время как его жена пошла на кухню, чтобы взять что-то оттуда. И тогда на них напало... что?  
Дэшвуд неслышно вышел, поспешно возвращаясь в комнату.

Мефистофель стоял над диваном, где лежал мужчина.  
Он быстро обернулся, услышав Дэшвуда, и подозвал его кивком.  
Днем тело выглядело еще непригляднее, чем вчера, но теперь его можно было рассмотреть лучше.  
На запястьях и в почти разложившихся внутренностях остались, будто забытые кем-то, свежие зеленые стебли с мелкими листочками.  
— Твою мать... — выдохнул Дэшвуд, и Мефистофель вдруг заспешил. Схватив его за плечо, он потянул Дэшвуда на улицу.

Глотнув свежего воздуха, Дэшвуд сел прямо на свой рюкзак и посмотрел на Мефистофеля.  
— Такое впечатление, будто кто-то...  
— Свил себе там гнездо? — Тот тоже смотрел очень внимательно. — Ты тоже заметил?  
— Уютная кормушка. — Дэшвуд хмыкнул. — Пока не появится новая.  
— Прямо-таки сердце зла, — откликнулся Мефистофель в тон и потянулся ко второму рюкзаку.

Оба вздрогнули, когда под фургоном что-то заскрипело, шевельнулось.  
Мефистофель выругался, вскакивая, но не переставая рыться в рюкзаке.  
— Возьми сумку.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Дэшвуд подхватил остальные вещи как раз в тот момент, когда Мефистофель вытащил большую темную бутылку, в каких обычно носят опасные жидкости.

Он продемонстрировал ее Дэшвуду, а потом все же осмотрел с сомнением.  
— А какие у тебя варианты?  
— Убраться отсюда. — Дэшвуд спокойно кивнул. — Пока еще можем. Вызвать специалистов.  
Мефистофель хмыкнул и направился к трейлеру, под которым снова зашипело.

Дэшвуд двинулся было за ним, но напоролся на спокойный — даже слишком спокойный, — взгляд. Что бы Мефистофель ни затеял, он явно знал, что делает.  
Тот же тем временем обошел фургон кругом, расплескивая жидкость под колесами, отчего масса корней и стеблей под дном немедленно пришла в движение, зашевелилась, заставляя машину качнуться.  
— Блядь... — прошептал Дэшвуд.  
Мефистофель бросил опустевшую бутыль, и тут же толстая подвижная ветка, похожая на лиану, обвила ее, с жутким глухим звуком потащила к себе, вниз.  
— Умница, — похвалил ее Мефистофель с усмешкой и вернулся назад.  
В воздухе разлился резкий запах бензина, и Дэшвуд, зрачки которого чуть расширились от увиденного, нервно, коротко рассмеялся.  
— Ты еще и большой мастер разводить костры.  
Мефистофель же стоял рядом, глядя на скрипящую и будто вздыхающую машину, вокруг и внутри которой нашло себе приют нечто страшное.  
— Спите с миром, — пожелал он то ли оставшимся внутри людям, то ли уходящим от ярости существам внизу, которым от природы не полагалось быть ни яростными, ни разумными, и зажег большую походную спичку. Когда пламя перекинулось на коробок, он бросил его под фургон и, взяв у Дэшвуда сумку, поспешил вместе с ним назад, на безопасное расстояние.

Пламя вспыхнуло мгновенно и сильно, охватило фургон, в котором шипело, тряслось и стонало. Длинные, толстые и сильные стебли рванулись прочь и тут же вернулись, будто оказались затянуты назад.  
Груда металла наклонилась, будто что-то под ней хотело встать, броситься в погоню, но не находило в себе сил.  
— Пошли, — позвал Дэшвуд, не отводя глаз.  
— Да, — Мефистофель откликнулся так же тихо. — Ни к чему наблюдать агонию.

Выводящую из леса дорогу они нашли быстро. После всего увиденного Дэшвуда это даже не удивило.  
Шли быстро и молча, не желая тратить силы на разговор, если можно было вложить их в скорость, но время от времени Дэшвуд бросал взгляды на своего спутника.  
Мефистофель казался спокойным, будто ничего особенного и не произошло, в то время как у него самого внутри будто что-то сместилось, перевернулось, и ожило, требуя выхода.  
— Ты знал, что так будет, — больше констатировал, чем спросил он наконец.  
— Догадался. — Мефистофель же продолжал смотреть перед собой. — Есть вещи, которые лучше уничтожать сразу.  
— Видимо, ты всегда к таким вещам готов.  
Мефистофель остановился, посмотрел на него, и в этом взгляде Дэшвуду вдруг привиделись бешеные искры прошлой ночи, рожденные адреналином и жаром, внезапной, пугающей, все дозволяющей, взаимной страстью.  
— Это в своем роде удобно. — Голос же его прозвучал негромко, почти спокойно.  
В следующий раз они заговорили только в дрянном пригородном ресторанчике, где заказали относительно сносный завтрак.  
— Не находишь это интересным? — Мефистофель чуть изогнул губы в усмешке. — Будто ничего и не случилось.  
Дэшвуд же не был уверен, что готов разделить это мнение.  
— Поэтому тебе не попадается ничего действительно сверхъестественного?  
— Слушай. — Мефистофель оперся на стол и посмотрел на него. — В этом лесу жила тварь. Мы эту тварь убили. И это все, Дэшвуд. Все.  
Его слова неожиданно резанули, и Дэшвуд сильнее вцепился в край стола.  
— Часто же ты убиваешь тварей, по всей видимости.  
— Когда приходится.  
Дэшвуд взял чашку с дрянным кофе. Ему не нравилась ни собственная нервозность, ни это ледяное спокойствие Мефистофеля.  
Тот же продолжал завтракать, а закончив, достал ручку и блокнот. Написал что-то, вырвал листок и подвинул его Дэшвуду.  
— Это мой телефон и адрес. Если не понадобится, выброси, если нет... — Он коротко пожал плечами. — Приезжай сегодня на ужин.  
Дэшвуд хмыкнул, и в это время Мефистофель поднялся, бросил на стол пару купюр.  
— Ну счастливо, Дэшвуд. Не гуляй по темноте слишком часто.  
Дэшвуд ответил короткой улыбкой и не стал его задерживать. Дождавшись возвращения официанта, он расплатился и направился к выходу. О ночном происшествии было непросто забыть, но Дэшвуд и не собирался. Он задался было вопросом, напишет ли Мефистофель свою статью, но вскоре отогнал эту мысль как ненужную. Возможно, статья была предлогом, возможно, тот не был журналистом. Род занятий неожиданного напарника при свете дня не имел для Дэшвуда особого значения, а вот интерес к самой личности Мефистофеля остался. Вряд ли тот будет искать его сам, а вот нанести визит все-таки стоило. Хотя бы из чистого любопытства. Не часто на его пути встречались такие люди. Ближе к вечеру Дэшвуд достал из кармана листок с адресом и вчитался. Судя по всему, дом Мефистофеля находился не столь далеко, а значит, можно было отправляться, не боясь заблудиться. Натянув куртку, Дэшвуд спустился вниз, попутно вызвав такси. Ждать долго не пришлось, и вскоре он устроился на заднем сидении.  
Когда он позвонил в дверь, открыли сразу же, будто действительно ждали.  
Мефистофель появился на пороге в джинсах и вытянутой футболке.  
— Заходи.  
Пару минут они стояли в прихожей, разглядывая друг друга со взаимным любопытством и... Было что-то еще, чему Дэшвуд не подобрал сразу названия.  
С кем-то другим он, возможно, счел бы это вопросом.  
С момента их знакомства прошло меньше суток, и так странно было теперь стоять напротив, вне опасности, но будто на новом уровне.  
Мефистофель поднял руку и провел по воротнику его куртки, раздумчиво погладил ткань, и снова посмотрел Дэшвуду в лицо.  
— Ну привет, — улыбнулся тот, не отстраняясь. Жест Мефистофеля его почти не удивил — напротив, Дэшвуд подумал, что ждал чего-то подобного.  
— Привет, — усмехнулся тот в ответ и дернул его на себя.  
А дальше все было почти так же, как вчера в палатке — быстро, жарко, влажно, даже слишком откровенно, наверное.  
В запале Дэшвуд не заметил, как оказался раздет полностью, отчаянно спеша покрыть короткими жалящими поцелуями влажную кожу.  
Как сам раздевал Мефистофеля, он не заметил тоже, и очнулся, лишь упершись ладонью в прохладную простынь, мучительно и часто вдыхая тяжелый и раскаленный воздух, вдохнув вдруг вместо него полной грудью запах своего случайного любовника.  
Тот хрипло рассмеялся, потянув Дэшвуда на себя, вцепляясь пальцами в его плечо, почти царапая. От этого жеста кровь застучала в висках, и он поцеловал Мефистофеля, с силой и жаром. Тот ответил, вцепляясь сильнее, уже оставляя царапины на коже. Дэшвуд почти не обратил на это внимания, прижимая его к кровати. Он не мог вспомнить, даже если бы захотел, когда его вело от такого возбуждения. Разве что в предыдущую ночь.  
Мефистофель оцарапал его снова, разорвав поцелуй, улыбнулся — остро, почти хищно, — и коротко кивнул куда-то в сторону.  
Дэшвуд не сразу понял намек, так что тому пришлось подсказать.  
— В столе найдешь нужное, — услышал он хриплый смешок, в котором, впрочем, не было ни капли издевки.  
Пришлось встать. Дэшвуд почти не осознал, как добрался до стола. Как вернулся, буквально на ходу разрывая фольгу.  
Его пальцы подрагивали от нетерпения, от острого желания в глазах почти темнело.  
Мефистофель кивнул, заметив его взгляд, и вновь потянул на себя. Горячие губы мазнули по щеке. Дэшвуд отозвался низким стоном, накрывая его собой, разводя ему ноги.  
Ногти прошлись по спине, от чего его снова накрыло. Дэшвуд старался двигаться осторожно, готовя любовника, но тот коротко тряхнул головой и подался навстречу сам.  
Дэшвуд ответил не то стоном, не то рыком, снова накрывая Мефистофеля собой.  
В порыве этой почти уже не контролируемой страсти он вылизывал шею Мефистофеля, оставив несколько красных следов, и подхватил его под бедра, прижимаясь ко входу уже ноющим от желания членом.  
Дэшвуд помнил, что его о чем-то спросили, но что отвечать, зачем, когда кажется, что это желание сейчас разорвет изнутри, и хочется только скорее...  
Он вошел в Мефистофеля одним плавным и сильным движением и замер, застонал сквозь зубы, давая и себе, и любовнику время привыкнуть. И только потом стал двигаться, часто, глубоко, резко, на грани грубости, стремясь получить его всего целиком, заставить раствориться в себе, потеряться в этом диком удовольствии так, как терялся он сам.  
Не лес был безумием — настоящим безумием был этот парень, и Дэшвуд брал его, забыв обо всем на свете, не слыша даже низких стонов, которыми сопровождалось каждое его движение, горячего: "Давай, еще", — на которое его тело реагировало быстрее, чем он сам.  
Дэшвуд прижимал его к себе, вцепляясь до боли, до одури. Целовал любовника так, что у самого перехватывало дыхание. Ногти впивались в его кожу, царапины наливались жаром. Дэшвуд двигался рвано, порывисто, но его лишь сжимали крепче, не отпуская. Коленями, руками, в себе. Дэшвуд не слышал собственных стонов, двигаясь в сумасшедшем, бешеном ритме.  
Кто из них сорвался первым, он не помнил тоже, кончая сильно, почти болезненно, сжимая и царапая бедра Мефистофеля, осыпая поцелуями его плечи.  
Не в состоянии отдышаться, Дэшвуд упал рядом, бездумно глядя в потолок.  
Первая страсть схлынула, но собственное тело подсказывало лучше разума — это еще далеко, далеко не все.  
Дэшвуд усмехнулся, потягиваясь, повернулся к своему любовнику.  
Тот ответил короткой улыбкой и молча запустил ему руку в волосы, проводя ногтями по затылку. По телу Дэшвуда пробежала дрожь, и он, потянувшись, обнял Мефистофеля одной рукой.  
— А ведь ты эту тварь даже не заснял, — задумчиво выдохнул он, вновь переводя взгляд на потолок. — Как же твоя сенсация?  
— Почему же? — отозвался тот. — Заснял. У меня на такой случай есть аппаратура.  
Дэшвуд рассмеялся громче, запрокинув голову.  
— И мне ничего не сказал.  
— Мы оба были заняты, — пожал плечами Мефистофель и повернулся к нему.  
— Помню, — хрипло выдохнул Дэшвуд и добавил уже серьезно: — Теперь отнесешь пленки в редакцию?  
— Надо бы, — ответил Мефистофель, вновь проводя ладонью по его затылку. — Но меня больше радует удачная очистка этого места.  
— Меня тоже, — кивнул Дэшвуд, неспешно притянув его к себе. — Думаешь, оно ушло навсегда? Лес большой.  
Теперь рассмеялся уже Мефистофель.  
— Хочешь проверить? — спросил он, вглядываясь в лицо Дэшвуда.  
— Отчего бы и нет?  
— Только не говори, что соберешься туда один, безо всякой подготовки.  
В ответ на это Дэшвуд широко улыбнулся:  
— Почему один? Может, ты составишь мне компанию?  
Мефистофель задержал на нем взгляд, прищурившись, будто спрашивая себя, шутит Дэшвуд или нет.  
Дэшвуд же смотрел на него выжидающе, только в глазах промелькнули лукавые искры.  
— Без аппаратуры и защиты там делать нечего, — хмыкнул Мефистофель с серьезным видом, но кивнул, не помедлив ни секунды.


End file.
